10 drabbles para 10 canciones
by Viuda Lovett
Summary: Un título penoso, lo sé. Sin embargo es certero: 10 drabbles escritos durante la reproducción de 10 canciones aleatorias. En cierto modo Sweenetts. Pero no esperéis unas preciosas historias al estilo San Valentín... Bueno, leedlos y lo entenderéis.


A/N: Siguiendo un poco la estela de **LadyCatfish27** y me he decidido a escribir estos 10 drabbles (rondan entre 60 y 130 palabras).

**Shuffle Challenge Rules:****  
****1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.****  
****2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.****  
****3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. ****No skipping songs either.****  
****4. Do this for ten songs.**

(Ya van dos veces que se me cerró y me da una pereza horrible traducir. Pero bueno, así a prisa y corriendo: escoger personaje/s, música en aleatorio, un drabble por canción escrito durante el tiempo que dure, no saltar canciones y hacer esto diez veces)

Escojo: Sweeney Todd y/o Nellie Lovett

**Shut up – Blink 182**

Su voz resonaba por la habitación. Las palabras que salían de su boca me estaban perforando los oídos, y hacía rato que temía que la sangre empezase a manar de ellos. Mis ojos se habían cansado de contemplar mis pies y finalmente alcé la cabeza hacia ella, que no detuvo su incesante palabrería.

—Cállese —rogué, sintiendo como si cada palabra suya fuera una puñalada —. Por lo que más quiera, cállese.

**Where is my mind? ****—**** Pixies**

Sus pasos resonaban por la habitación, acompañados por el ritmo de su respiración. Era completamente ajeno a los confusos pensamientos que había fuera, junto a su ventana, tras dos grandes ojos marrones que le observaban con fijeza.

Nellie Lovett permanecía allí fuera, mientras el gélido viento londinense la helaba, sin decirse a entrar ni a volver. ¿Y si justo al marcharse, él se decidía a salir? ¿Y si al quedarse allí, él se hartase? ¿Y si no la había visto?

— ¿Qué me ha hecho, Sr. Todd…? —musitó.

El barbero se dio cuenta, al fin, de que no estaba tan solo como él pensaba. Se colocó donde no podía ser visto y esperó a oír pasos que se alejasen.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?

**I miss you ****—**** Blink 182**

Los gritos habían cesado y su cuerpo estaba hecho cenizas. Temía abrir la puerta, estaba aterrorizado de ver la realidad, de saber que había matado a las dos únicas mujeres a las que les importaba. Era incapaz de buscar una de sus navajas, las fuerzas le habían abandonado. Respiró hondo y el olor a sangre y a carne quemada le inundó. Oyó pasos tras él y no se inmutó. Ella ya no estaba y no iba a volver. La echaba de menos, jamás se había percatado de que ella estaba allí y ahora la añoraba.

**Last night on Earth ****—**** Green Day**

Se abrazó a él con tanta fuerza como fue capaz. Sintió su aliento en su pelo y deseó quedarse allí para siempre, detener el tiempo, dejar que aquella fuese la última noche durante toda la eternidad. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas tomasen el control. Él se mantuvo quieto, esperando. Alguien golpeó la puerta y Nellie se sobresaltó.

— ¡Abran!

— No abras…, por favor.

La figura a la que se ceñía se levantó, del mismo modo que se desvanecía en sus sueños. Aquella era su última noche. Y había terminado.

**Little Girl ****—**** Green Day**

La sangre gotea mientras el charco carmesí se hace mayor. Su cara está empalidecida, más que de costumbre, y sus labios pintados resaltan más según el tiempo pasa. Está sola y la idea la aterroriza. No hay nadie que se preocupe de su muerte, y sabe que su tumba, si la llega a haber, jamás verá una flor. Su equilibrio la ha abandonado mucho antes, y yace en el suelo. Llorando, sangrando y sabiendo que todo es culpa suya.

¿Por qué mintió? El sentimiento de egoísmo la había embargado.  
¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes del daño que hacía? El amor la había embargado.

Mientras el último aliento se escapa entre sus labios, pronuncia una palabra. Pero nadie está allí para oírla.

**My tourniquet ****—**** Evanescence**

Sweeney golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza. Le daba igual que _ella _estuviera allí. Nada podría evitar que acabase en el infierno, antes o después. Cogió una navaja y la acercó a su propio cuello, sintiendo la respiración de Nellie agitarse al mismo tiempo que la suya. Le estaba hablando, su cara le rogaba que parase. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos cuando apretó el mango con más fuerza. No había nada por lo que vivir. Para ninguno de los dos.

Ya no.

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams ****—**** Green Day**

Nellie dejó caer el rodillo sobre la mesa, que cayó rodando en el suelo. Con un suspiro de resignación se agachó para cogerlo. Se aseguró de que esta vez no se movería y cogió el cuchillo.

Un corte.

Oscuridad.

Un corte.

Silencio.

Un corte.

Frío.

La puerta se abrió con un ligero chirrido. Sus labios dibujaron las palabras "un cliente", pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Supuso que su vista la engañaba, que la muerte jugaba con ella antes de cobrarse su deuda. Convenció a su borrosa mente que aquel no era Benjamin Barker. Y si lo era,… Llegaba tarde.

**Give me Novacaine ****—**** Green Day**

Acarició el vaso como si se tratase del pomo de la puerta al cielo. Dejó que el contenido abrasase su garganta y permitió a sus pensamientos evadirse en un mundo de sombras. Sintió una mano rozarle la piel y no se apartó. El alcohol se había adueñado de él. ¿Qué otra cosa si no? Nellie era perfectamente consciente de ello. Ella misma le había servido la bebida, trago tras trago, hasta que estuvo segura de que no la iba a apartar. No quería dormir sola esa noche.

**Tais Toi Mon Coeur ****—****Dionysos**

Dio un paso hacia ella.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —murmuró sin poder evitar que el terror inundase cada sílaba pronunciada.

— Cállese, corazón —dijo acercándose más.

— No le reconozco.

Negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en los labios.

— Cállese, corazón.

Cada paso que daba hacia ella hacía que se sintiese más aterrada.

— No le reconozco…

**Dead! – My Chemical Romance**

"Lo sabe" me dije cuando me dijo que me sentara en aquella condenada silla.

"Me va a matar" me lamenté cuando me miró con sus ojos oscuros, atravesándome, haciendo que me sintiera como si leyese cada uno de mis pensamientos.

— Lo sé.

Mi primer temor se confirmó y mi boca contuvo la marchitada súplica por un perdón, tantas veces ensayada frente a un espejo, adelantándose al momento que seguro llegaría.

— Esta noche morirá.

Podía aguantar oír eso. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para el brillo cruel de su sonrisa cuando mi sangre impregnó su ropa.

* * *

A/N: Bueno, antes de nada tengo que decir que tengo a medio escribir un SongFic (de ST, of course) con la canción Little Girl. Como habréis visto hay un drabble con ella. He tratado de mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de la otra historia. Juzgad vosotros mismos si lo he conseguido cuando lo suba. Si lo subo... Cada día parece más probable que acabe en la papelera de reciclaje.

Me gustaría que dejaséis review, pero no os voy a morder si no lo hacéis XD (o tal vez sí...)


End file.
